dawnpickglitterglenfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtue
Virtue is a young to middle aged mare who was sent along with six other ponies (Harvest Moon, Longshot, Panacea, Halberd, Saw Dust, and Ashwood) late in the year 250 in search of new mining territory for The Meandering Gloss. In early 251, she and her party set up where the future Dawnpick would be sited, and has served as the leader of the town ever since. She is outgoing, friendly, kind, selfless and a bit naive. This combination of traits has served to keep her popular among the citizens of Dawnpick, but it has also caused her a great deal of stress and heartache over the years in Dawnpick. She is obsessively concerned for the well being and happiness of her friends, and the town as a whole, and any time tragedy befalls the city she takes it very hard. Life History As of 262, Virtue is the duchess of Dawnpick. Prior Life Virtue was born in Coupledye to a small family of earth ponies. Her father Ward and mother Faith were both born and raised in Coupledye, and her father continues to serve the city as a logician. Her mother was a priestess of the god sure, which meant that she and her younger brother Temperance spent a great deal of time in the temples of Coupledye. did she get her cutie mark? How did she end up volunteering for the mining expedition? Life in Dawnpick Virtue married Harvest Moon in the year out later. She gave birth to her children on out later. She became baroness in the year out later. She became countess in dunno lol. She was elevated to duchess the next year. Physical Description Virue sports a mundane gray coat and a simple style for her taupe mane. She has never been somepony who enjoyed flaunting flashy clothes or even styling her mane, and even after being elevated to nobility she rarely wears clothes unless a special occasion calls for it. Her cutie mark is a quill, a simple representation of her skill at management and organization. In the early years of Dawnpick, Virtue was bright-eyed and always wore a smile on her face. She was also a bit chubby, and both this and her outward appearance of joy only increased as she gave birth to her first daughter, Rose, in year?. As the years drew on, more ponies arrived at Dawnpick and with them came more strife, injuries and deaths among the populace. Virtue took this all very poorly, and as of 262 the stress has drained most of the life from her expression, and she has lost a lot of weight. Even her mane has thinned somewhat from the chronic stress she experiences. Personality Virtue is a highly empathic and caring pony who goes out of her way to try to keep the ponies in Dawnpick happy. In the early years of Dawnpick, she was cheerful and outgoing, seeking to form friendships with everypony in the town. Although not everypony is so willing to reciprocate, she still views them all as her personal responsibility. She is also optimistic and tries to see the good in everypony. She tries to look past the faults of everypony, even those with habitual problems, and does whatever she can to help anypony in need. Her deep care for all of the ponies of Dawnpick causes her to think of most of them as an extended family of sorts. Virtue also holds herself personally responsible and accountable for everything that goes wrong in Dawnpick, obsessing over how she could have taken measures to prevent them. Around the end of 257, as the myriad stresses of her position began to weigh upon her, her personality shifted toward depression and pessimism. She now sees trouble in ponies she hadn't seen before, and worries over what tragedy will befall Dawnpick next. As of 262, she is perpetually weary and somber. After so much stress, some of her pent up frustrations have even boiled to the surface, something that frightens her greatly. Although she still makes an effort to keep a reasonably happy demeanor, inside she is chronically depressed, and looks to the future with fear instead of hope. Skills After spending over a decade administrating over Dawnpick, Virtue has acquired considerable skill at managing all of the various industries of the town, as well as a second-to-none understanding and knowledge of the ponies, stocks, layout and interrelations of every moving piece of Dawnpick. Although she is intelligent, she is weak and has never been in good physical condition. She has never cared much for anything resembling exercise, so she has poor endurance and is otherwise physically unimpressive. With four children, she has also learned a lot about being a mother. What she lacked in actual knowledge she made up for with love, and with the arrival of her latest child, Serenity, she is a bit of a veteran at raising children. Category:Characters Category:Dawnpick Characters